User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 54
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 54 Ko closed the door behind him as he exited Zen's bedroom--She hadn't woken up yet. That was good. He still had questions he needed answered before she could wake up. It was for both their sakes. To his knowledge, he, Hisagi, and Zen were the only ones in the house. Haku and Ritz were still out somewhere--he hadn't forgotten where--and Riku and Kaine were on a mission. That was also good. Again, it was for everyone's sake. What he was about to do was no doubt dangerous. The situation was extremely volatile. He headed down the hall towards Hisagi's office. *** Hisagi watched from the cover of the shadows as his son left the hallway. He chuckled slightly, walking over to the bedroom door. No doubt his son had begun to figure things out, though there was alot he still did not know. Hisagi twisted the door open and walked in. Zen was still asleep, and that was good. "Glad to see you made it home safely, " He smiled at her. Of course, she didn't respond, but he was fine with that. "I haven't heard the full story, but I hear you've accomplished quite a feat." He stopped next to her bed. "I'm really proud." Beneath, him his shadow narrowed into a spire and slowly raised itself above his head. "Unfortunately for you, Zen," He lowered his voice menacingly. "You're more useful to me dead." *** Ko felt his blood run cold when his eyes were met with an empty office. How did he--?! Without wasting a second, he dashed back down the hall for Zen's room *** "...I'm just glad you got to finish something for once in your life," Hisagi spat. His countenance was becoming increasingly and uncharacteristically venomous, "It took...forever...." He let out a string of wild laughter. "I had to stop myself from killing alll of you, so many times..." He looked back down at her. "I had high hopes for Ko, but...In the end, you might be the better choice." The weaponized shadow dove towards Zen's throat. A second shadow dashed throug the air, blocking the attack. Hisagi didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but he did anyway. "Oh. Ko, it's you." A sickening smile spread over his face. "Why don't you join us." Ko stood in the doorway, arm outstretched as his shadow stood behind him, ready to attack. "Get away from there," He growled lowly. His smile grew wider. "What's this? I thought you would've supported me in this endevour. After all, you did want your own sister dead, so--" "Who are you!?" Ko demanded, interrupting him. Hisgagi frowned wryly. "Whatever do you mean? I'm your father." "Our father was many things," Ko replied, "But he never would have taken the life of one of his children. So answer me, wretch. Who are you?" He drove each word with emphasis. For a moment Hisagi stood there, expressionless. Then finally, he smiled wide again, and gave shrug. "Ah, well, I suppose you've grown too fast. You caught me--I'm not Hisagi." "Answer my question." He chuckled. "I don't think I could answer your question, at least not in the way you want me to. I have no name, you see. Tragic, I know, but it seem's I've changed so many faces that history has forgotten my true name." He smirked. "They call me the Faceless Demon." Ko narrowed his eyes. "You can shapeshift." "Not quite," He held up a finger, "But close. I can steal bodies." Ko felt himself sickened in the realization. The Faceless cuckled darkly. "That's right. I may not be Hisagi, but I've been wearing his skin the entire time." He tapped his chin in thought. "I could have left him alive, but people are just easier to control when they're dead." Another shrug, and he was grinning maliciously again. "And that's that." "Why did you want to kill Zen?" He questioned. "Ah, see, that's another downside to my special gift." He gestured to his--Hisagi's-- body. "When I kill my victim, I try to do it cleanly. When I inhabit a body, it remains in the state that I left it in. So, when Hisagi put up quite the fight, I had to tear him up a bit." As if for emphasis, he coughed into his hand. Blood pooled into his palm. "As you can see, I'm quickly running out of time. But I can't just steal anybody's body. It has to be someone strong. When I took Hisagi's...corpse, shall we say? I suddenly found myself with six potential candidates." He laughed. "I was going to choose you, Ko, but it turns out Zen has much more potential. Sorry." For a long moment, Ko was silent, trying to process his words. "When...did you...?" "Kill Hisagi?" He grinned again. "Why, I'm offended you've forgotten. Don't you remember? It was the night that Yuki--" Ko's shadow sprung forward, not allowing the Faceless to finish his sentence. The demon's own shadow raised itself in defense. "Don't..." Ko spoke lowly, "Don't you dare speak her name." "Oh, I forgot," He smiled condescendingly. "You were always so fond of her. But, if we're going to fight, let's please take it outside. I'd hate to damage my next body." Enraged, Ko pressed his attack, but the Faceless countered, blowing him back and out of the room. Ko grunted as his back hit the adjacent wall. He rolled out of the way as the enemy shadow pierced the spaces his body once occupied. The Faceless followed him, laughing wildly. That's right, Ko found himself thinking as he battled, I didn't want to remember, but in reality....I had never forgotten. The one who was responsible for mother's death... ....was me. Category:Blog posts